


Re-establishing

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Desperation Play, Interfering TARDIS, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 11, Rated for safety, Sentient TARDIS, The TARDIS is a kinky thing, Wetting, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: It had been a while since they had last indulged into this routine. And while he hadn't particularly missed it, he wasn't about to complain about it being brought back.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Re-establishing

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, it's only like 3 months after omovember, I'm still allowed to post this right? Good.  
> Please don't ask me where this came from, cause I don't know. This is probably the farthest I will go with omo though.  
> To be fair this technically deviates from the prompt, but on the other hand he is locked out. So I think this counts.  
> Also in case, you missed it the reason this wasn't done during omovember itself was that I was pretty sick during it, in all fairness, I should've missed more than 2 days but I'm a stubborn boy who doesn't snuggle into bed when he is technically ill and goes to work and uni until he has no choice so yeah.  
> The reason this is really late is that I decided to just get the missing fics up being good the first time around.  
> Also, I still haven't gotten anything concrete for day 12, which is the last missing day. Please send help.  
> I feel like there is more I need to say, but I'm having a bit of a blank.  
> Yeah, I guess, I have started editing the previous omovember fics as well, in case you haven't noticed that yet. I have also been renaming them. I'm going through them in order. The ones that have gotten a proper title instead of their numbers are pretty much in their final version.
> 
> Please head the rating and tags.
> 
> Prompt: locked out of the bathroom

The Doctor took a sip of his tea, it had been a fun day. He had taken Rose to a market, it was a really big market, attracting sellers from over 10 galaxies. Meaning there were a lot of interesting things to be found on the market. Rose had loved it. And he had gotten a lot of new parts for the TARDIS.

He looked over to his human companion, who was sitting, half lying, on the other side of the couch with her own cup of tea.

The TV was on, showing some sort of uninteresting, in his opinion at least, game-show Rose loved to watch. It didn't bother him, so he didn't complain to Rose about it. He didn't particularly fancy the fight that would come from that.

He looked at his companion, who seemed to be in risk of falling asleep as she desperately tried to watch the head to head of the show. That happened more often than not and when it happened it was up to him to wake her up and send her to bed. Which he often did after the episode was finished and he had finished his tea, generally his second cup as Rose refilled them in the ad-break halfway trough, always making it miraculously back at the exact moment the show started again. He wondered if she would ever figure out that it was the TARDIS manipulating it.

* * *

The Time Lord finished his tea before standing up with a sigh, Rose's show had ended about 10 minutes ago, not that she had noticed it as she was sound asleep. He put his cup on the table before making his way towards her to wake her. He sometimes wondered why sending his companion off to bed had become his job, she should be old enough to know that falling asleep on the couch wasn't the best of ideas. If he was honest he probably should stop waking her up and eventually she would discover that her bed was more comfortable. However, he had long since discovered that Rose was less than enjoyable in the morning when she was left on the couch. So he didn't dare not waking her up and sending her to bed.

He crouched down next to her before lightly shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked blearily at him.

The Doctor smiled slightly at her. "Bedtime?" he suggested.

She blinked at him, processing what he was saying before nodding slightly.

The Time Lord helped her up and guided her down the hall towards her room.

“Night, Doctor.” She mumbled as she opened the door.

“Goodnight, Rose.” He said just as before she closed the door.

He ran his hand through his hair as he made his way to the hallway, planning to spend the night working on the console, giving his beautiful ship the attention she deserved. It had been a while since he had had time for that, so he was definitely going to do that.

Not before he had had a nice pee, though. His bladder felt rather heavy. He had started to feel the need to void not long after they had left the TARDIS, there had been a lot of drinks at the market and of course Rose had wanted them to try most, if not all. And she had certainly taken enough bathroom breaks during the day as a result.

As he would do normally, he hadn’t relieved himself during one of the many visits to the facilities, preferring to hide the fact that he had a bladder and kidney combination.

It hadn't been difficult to keep that up, though he was certainly aware of all that liquid that was filtering into his bladder, it wasn't quite happening fast enough for him to be bursting by the time Rose went to bed.

Concentration detoxes were much worse in comparison to simply overindulging in liquids.

However, he was definitely aware of his bladder, but he could still easily wait for a couple of hours. Not that he was planning on doing that.

He stopped in front of a door which generally held a toilet, but he wasn't entirely surprised that he wasn't seeing anything that resembled a bathroom when he opened the door.

It had been a while since the TARDIS had teased him, after all. Also, his ship still hadn't given him his "punishment" for saving Mickey from his ship's mercy. Though he wasn't so sure if this was it since this didn't follow the pattern she normally had during "punishments".

The Time Lord recognised the room his ship had given him, he let out a small sigh but he couldn’t completely keep the smile from forming on his face, as he entered the room.

The door closed behind him and he was willing to bet that it wouldn't open again until his ship was done with him.

The room was rather big but mostly empty. Really there was only one small white table, which fit well with the white walls of the room. His ship had created this room way back when she had still used the theme she had started off with and she had never bothered to update this room to the current theme.

_Not that he minded._

The way the room was decorated didn't matter, it was purely a functional room, after all.

He did look around the room, it had been a while since the TARDIS had put him in here. He couldn't quite remember when the last time had been, but he thought it might've been in his eighth body. He wasn't entirely sure why his ship had kept him out of it for so long. Though he supposed everything that had been going on had been a lot and there simply hadn't been a good opportunity.

There wasn’t a lot to look at, but he just wanted to get reacquainted with the room. He brushed his finger slightly past the small metal door in the wall, which he could pull open downwards, in a similar manner as to how you would open a dish-washer

He mentally referred to it as the supply cabinet, but that was not quite what it was. The TARDIS put whatever she felt he needed, or she wanted to force upon him, in the cabinet before mentally poking him that there was something in there.

Most of the times it contained something for him to drink, to speed up the process. On occasion, it contained clothes she wished him to wear. But every time he came in here she gave him a puzzle, sometimes two or more. But it was always at least one.

He had to solve the puzzle, he could work on it on the table while sitting on the white chair that came with it, the chair was rather comfortable in contrary to how it looked. Well, it was comfortable if his bladder wasn't about to burst.

When he solved a puzzle he could get a key, not always, if the TARDIS hadn't deemed him full enough when he finished a puzzle she would forgo the key and give him a new puzzle instead.

The Time Lord smiled slightly to himself before walking away from the cabinet to the second and last anomaly in the wall of the room, located directly arccos the door to the room.

It was one of those expandable urinals humans in the 32nd century loved installing in their buildings, the argument being that they could be fitted in walls and be practically invisible unless they were needed, which was a lot better than dedicating a room to fit in bathrooms. The urinals were designed in such a way that they could be used by everyone.

Of course, not everyone agreed with the idea to just remove the old public bathrooms altogether, claiming that just the urinals sometimes just wouldn't be enough. In response to the complaints, most buildings had at least one normal toilet somewhere, generally coupled with a changing station. Then again, they came with a bit of a social stigma, the norm was using the urinals, after all.

The urinal the TARDIS had fitted inside the room had a keyhole on the bottom, he could only pull it out of the wall when the lock was unlocked.

He could unlock it with the key the puzzles could give him. So effectively he could only relieve himself if he solved the right puzzle.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, it was his only option to do so without needing a change of clothes, which he had a couple of times when he hadn't been able to finish the puzzles in time for his bladder to give up.

Really, his ship had designed this room for only one purpose and that was to tease him. The puzzle room was her go-to method though she sometimes did other things to him.

But most of the times he would be locked up in this room for a few hours with much more liquid than his body needed.

He looked away from the urinal as The TARDIS mentally instructed him to open the supply cabinet.

The Time Lord smiled slightly to himself, despite not having a choice in being there.

_Now it would begin._

He quickly made his way over to the cabinet and pulled it open, he knew from experience that the TARDIS didn't like it if he was slow about it.

In the cabinet, there was a change of clothes and a glass of water. The Time Lord grabbed the glass first and quickly downed it, knowing that his ship was expecting him to do that and would scold him if he didn’t.

He placed the glass back in the cabinet before grabbing the clothes, he wasn't always given clothes, his normal clothes would work perfectly fine for this sort of thing but it was nice to wear something different on occasion.

_Not that he would ever admit that to his companion._

He put the given clothes on the table before quickly taking off his suit, putting it in the chute, and pulling on the blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

The Time Lord closed the chute before immediately opening it again, knowing that it was enough for the TARDIS to replace it with the puzzle he was going to have to solve.

He picked up the wooden object and moved back to the table where he sat it down, before sitting down on the chair himself.

He frowned slightly as sitting on the chair made him more aware of his need, he shifted slightly before focusing his attention on the puzzle.

The Time Lord stared at the puzzle, he was pretty sure that he had to move the separate Jenga shaped blocks in order to get anywhere. He just wasn’t entirely sure how.

He fiddled with the thing for a few minutes before he felt the TARDIS poking his mind again, prompting him to put the puzzle down again and stood up to open the cabinet. He grabbed the new glass of water, his ship usually gave him a lot of water when they were doing these kinds of things. You’d think it would be easier to just give him a jug of water and have him re-fill the glass every time the time ship wanted him to.

And yes that would be easier, for the Time Lord, which was the main reason it didn’t work like that. This way he was forced to get up every couple minutes, which both distracted him more from the puzzles and made it harder for him to hold it.

He sat down again in his chair after he finished the glass, wincing slightly at the pressure in his bladder.

* * *

The Time Lord gasped his hand shooting between his legs, overwhelmed by his impatient bladder.

He had been working on the puzzle for a couple of hours now and with the liquids, the TARDIS kept feeding him and the number of drinks he had had earlier in the day, his bladder had been filling steadily. Part of him had wanted for it to go slower, but he knew that this had to be over before Rose woke up again and he needed as much margin there as possible.

It wouldn’t do to get caught in the middle of this.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but whimper as the TARDIS was once again prompting him to open the supply cabinet.

He really didn't want to get up, let alone ingest more liquids. However, he knew better than to go against his ship's wishes. Especially concerning these kinds of things.

So he sighed before slowly standing up, one hand firmly lodged between his legs. He groaned as gravity hit his bladder, he reflexively crossed his legs.

_God did he have to pee!_

He took a couple of deep breaths before finally trusting himself to move without losing it. The Time Lord was glad that his ship wasn’t forcing him to go faster, probably because she knew that he was already close to his limit.

He shakily opened the hatch, grabbing the glass that was in there before moving back to his chair.

The Doctor groaned as he sat down again, the need to empty his bladder was overwhelming.

The Time Lord took a deep breath before downing the glass of water in one go. He moaned as he clutched his crotch fighting his bladder.

He took a deep breath before forcing himself to concentrate on the puzzle again. He had to solve it if he wanted a chance to pee.

* * *

The Doctor let out a cry in victory as he managed to open the box, revealing the key for the urinal. He felt the TARDIS’ anticipation and he had to admit that it wasn’t misplaced. While he had the key that allowed him relief, he was also dangerously close to his limit.

He stood up, quickly but carefully, holding himself tightly with his right hand. Wasting no time to move over to the urinal, before trying to unlock it.

"Come on, come on." He mumbled as he struggled to get the key in the hole as he was unable to stand still.

The Time Lord gasped and bend over as his need spiked, he couldn’t prevent the small leak after that.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had to go so badly, though he was sure he had been this desperate before. He was nine hundred years old and the TARDIS liked denying him, after all.

The Doctor managed to unlock the urinal after he regained his control for the moment. He wasted no time pulling it out of the wall so he could use it.

He gasped as he felt himself lose control and quickly tugged down his sweatpants and pants in one go, slightly too late as he was peeing full force already. He relaxed with a moan as he was finally emptying his overfull bladder.

He had forgotten how nice it was to just pee in full privacy after holding it for so long. But now he fully remembered how he had secretly missed these sessions with his ship. Even the ones were he hadn’t quite been able to solve the puzzles in time.

After what felt forever, but was in reality like 5 minutes, his powerful stream finally tapered off and stopped. He sighed happily as he pulled his pants up so he was fully covered again, before taking in the damage.

The Time Lord had completely soaked his pants and the front of his trousers, not that it was important, he would just go shower directly after this anyway.

He was glad that he hadn't completely lost to his ship in their first session after such a long time.

While there wasn't any grant price, these sessions could be considered as a bit of a game between them. Where the TARDIS won if he didn't make it and he won if he did. And if he was honest, he generally lost.

However, this time he had partly made it and that was pretty much a draw.

He heard the door of the room click, indicating that he could get out now. The Doctor smiled slightly as he made his way to the door. As expected he found his bathroom behind the door, so he could go and take a shower.

* * *

After spending maybe a bit too much time under the hot water, the Time Lord turned off the shower and towelled himself dry before entering his room, which was now in the place of the puzzle room, as he had dubbed the room he had been locked in earlier, courtesy of the TARDIS. He didn’t bother covering himself before walking through the door, totally trusting that he would find his room on the other end.

His ship wouldn’t do something funny just after they had a session, it was one of the many small agreements between them on the subject.

The Doctor put on some clean pants before deciding to just sleep for the rest of the night, these kind of sessions were slightly exhausting, fun but exhausting.

He would tinker with his ship, later on, she got a different kind of attention instead.

It didn’t take long before he fell asleep, feeling completely content.


End file.
